


Little More Than A One Night Stand

by danger_days



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danger_days/pseuds/danger_days
Summary: I will try to update as soon as possible,,,, this is my first storyy whooo. Sorry the chapter is so short I promise I will write longer ones..





	

Dean Winchester quietly pulled up his pants, so he would not disturb the sleeping body laying on the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed his plain blue T-shirt that laid in a pile along with Castiel's clothes. Dean had promised to meet Charlie early this morning. Him being a fucking mug forgot about his promised breakfast with his best friend. Until after he put on all of his clothes and his phone vibrated.

Charlie: Dude where are you, you better not be with that Cas guy again.

Dean sighed loudly, forgetting about Cas sleeping right next to him.

Dean: Yeah I am actually.

Charlie: Dean, you need to stop torturing that poor guy. You know he's looking for an actual relationship, not a fuck buddy.

Dean: We already talked about this Charles, why are you so invested in my sex life?

Charlie: I'm just saying, you should start thinking about actually dating him. You guys would be a cute couple like Kirk and Spock or Hermione and Draco.

Dean: That's disgusting.

Charlie: What? You dating him?

Dean: No, that you ship Hermione and Draco.

Charlie: I disown you.

Dean: Anyway i'm heading out right now to meet you see you in a bit.

Dean tucked his phone away in his pocket and grabbed his car keys that were laying on the bedside table. He took one last look at the crows nest of black hair ( which was partly his own fault) that was sticking out from under the covers, Then walked out the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Castiel woke up and turned to his side to hold the person laying next to him. Unsurprisingly, he was the only one in the bed, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible,,,, this is my first storyy whooo. Sorry the chapter is so short I promise I will write longer ones..


End file.
